criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 77
| Image = TM_77.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption =The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray, Brian Wayne Foster, and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 77 | GnSNum = C2E29b | Airdate = 2018-08-07 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:16:57 | VOD = https://youtu.be/i7mR3Q64oLU | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-seventh episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Marisha Ray discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @LegottiWorks: Both: So Sam had an outfit. Thoughts? Feelings? * Kate Dearth: For both: Does playing your characters work or feel different with just the cast & crew vs. when you're with a live audience? How so? * @Gloriously_Geek: Liam: Were you surprised with how useful of a spy Frumpkin was as a spider? * @AngelicAtsumi: Marisha, Would you way Beau's new found confidence with ladies has been just luck of the draw or Molly's influence to live life to its fullest? * Matthew Patterson: For both: What are Caleb and Beau's first impressions of Caduceus? * MagOpus: Liam: The infiltration showed how much of a natural leader Caleb can be, if he puts aside his indecisions: did he like that taste of power over the others, or would he prefer to go back to the status quo now that Fjord is back again? * @itsmejys: For Marisha: How does it feel being the MVP for the M9 right now? Does Beau feel vindicated for Molly's death? * Gif of the Week: @seraphinedreams' gif of Ashly Burch: The Anti-Wheaton. * @KapitanObvious: All: Does anyone want to elaborate on how Khary acquired that lamp? Is the staff of the Murat Theater just completely bewildered by all of you at this point? * @spicy_beauritos: Liam- The past few episodes, we've seen a different side of Caleb than we're used to- we see him taking charge and approaching things practically and with precision. What's been going through Caleb's (and your own) head to bring about this shift? * @cybrwulf1201: Marisha: how are you enjoying Matt's revisions to the Cobalt Soul subclass? Do you feel as if the changes have significantly helped you in (and leading up to) the fight with Lorenzo? * Tmande2nd: Both: Were you kinda sad that Lorenzo died so soon or was it the best moment ever to see him burn? * @MaryLucretia1: Marisha: After seeing Caleb go into a state several time, does Beau care for Caleb's mental health or is she unconcerned? * Cypress Knight: For both: how did Beau and Caleb feel about Shakäste saying the M9 are good people who do good things? Is that something they can begin to take to heart, given recent events? Or do they still think of themselves as purely selfish? * Fanart of the Week: Emilie Tousignant aka @emtousi12's drawing of the guest characters of the second campaign. * @eclecticmizella: Liam: does Caleb regret using the Invisibility scroll now that he can't add it to his own spellbook? * @AliAliFarrell: Marisha: Do you think Beau has gained a sort of pen pal in Keg like Jester got with Cali? They have a lot in common and worked really well together. Can sending stones be utilized for botty calls? * Corik_starr: Liam: You dedicated the kill to Frumpkin and not Molly. Was that an intentional RP choice? * @FanFicAddict: For Both: How scared are your characters to have to tell Yasha what happened? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Liam: "Starring: Marisha Ray, the disaster lesbian!" * Liam: "Caleb had a cat when he was a little boy named Frumpkin. That cat was a girl. But he decided once he was out of the asylum and he was alone—He wanted to have a piece of his childhood. So he recreated his cat using magic, except when he did it that one kept having balls, which is why Caleb is occasionally confused whether Frumpkin is a she or a he...That was a 'yes, and' improv thing because Liam also had a cat named Frumpkin as a little boy and that cat was a girl. But I decided when I was creating my character that Frumpkin was a boy. But because I have real memories as Liam with my cat as a girl I kept messing up the gender of the fucking cat in the game. So then I retooled my story..." * Liam: "It wasn't dedicated to Frumpkin, Caleb was exhausted and bleeding out. He was on the fuckin' verge of death. So that line was the equivalent of 'fuck this day.' It was an awful day. And to say like 'that was for Molly' is too on the nose. I mean, they were all thinking it. They're all weighed down by it, there's no need to say it. The day is awful. And what's more, Molly's dead, for all they knew in that moment, the other three are dead too! They don't know! This is a fuckin' torture chamber!...So no, it was not dedicated to the cat." * Brian: "We didn't have grief counselors on site." External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: